Al despertar
by Dan G. Panterita
Summary: [SW/SH] Oleana y Rose después del fin de un sueño. [Post-game] [ONE-SHOT]


Disclaimer: Iren, pokémon no es mío.

* * *

Amé los juegos. CHINGOS. Llegar acá era cuestión de tiempo. _ALSO _que aún no le doy en su madre a Leon pero ya me chuté todo lo demás, por loq que A LO MEJOR hay inconsistencias y cosas incorrectas pero miren, yo les vengo manejando eso del "me vale madre".

Gracias a SilentGambler por andarme aguantando el fangirleo y corregir esta cosa.

PD: No se nada de empresas y negocios, dispénsenme.

* * *

Oleana no pierde la calma. La acumula, la cuida; si tiene que perderla, no la deja ir: la explota. Y en esos momentos ya ni la tiene. Solo queda el miedo creciente que se come a la preocupación por cada segundo que pasa. ¿Por qué no le dicen nada? Ya deberían haber terminado…

Es el sonido de la puerta al deslizarse lo que al fin la saca de su estado. Los niños a los que había mandado por el presidente estaban en el umbral, bastante más serios de lo que era normal en ellos.

Pero, ¿donde estaba Rose?

Es el chico el que luce más inquieto, a pesar de su expresión furiosa. Desesperado y nervioso, no deja de mirar hacia arriba, como si quisiera ver a través de las paredes. La niña, en cambio, parece asustada pero se controla. Siempre tiene que haber alguien bajo control, con la cabeza fría; ella lo sabía muy bien.

—¿Qué pasó?—se atreve a preguntar con voz demandante (porque hay hábitos de los que uno no se puede deshacer, mucho menos en momentos como estos).

El niño frunce el ceño y justo cuando parecía que se le iba a echar encima, su amiguita lo detuvo.

—El señor Rose está abajo, en el laboratorio. Nosotros iremos con Leon —termina y da media vuelta, jalando a su amigo consigo mientras corre.

No esperan la respuesta de Oleana, ni siquiera se quedan a mirar cómo se relaja su expresión, o si se despide con propiedad. La verdad es que ni les importa, Rose estaba bien.

Oleanna los sigue segundos después.

-.-.-.

Oleana nunca corría. Su trabajo era planear, agendar y organizar al segundo para evitarse la molestia de correr apurada por lo que sea. Razón por la que podía lucir esos altísimos tacones sin problemas. Sin embargo, la situación actual la había rebasado y en su prisa por llegar lo más pronto posible con su jefe se vio en la necesidad de correr y, naturalmente, terminó cayendo sobre la rampa que daba al laboratorio por un mal paso que dio.

Soltó un gruñido frustrada. Primero el campeón, luego los mocosos, y ahora sus propios zapatos. ¿Es que el mundo estaba en su contra? Ya harta de todo se quitó con desprecio los endemoniados zapatos y los tiró con todas sus fuerzas sin importarle donde cayeran. Sólo quería oír el golpe de estos contra la superficie más cercana para sentir que al menos algo le había salido bien.

—¿Oleana?

Se enderezó de inmediato al oír la voz del presidente Rose. Él la veía con curiosidad y por un momento sintió más bochorno que preocupación al caer en cuenta de su posición y aspecto desaliñado frente a su jefe.

Fue el fuerte rugido y el temblor lo que les recordó la situación en la que estaban.

—Lo siento, Ro...señor presidente, yo sólo — Dijo mientras apoyaba sus manos en el suelo, intentando levantarse.

—Permíteme ayudarte —le respondió mientras se acercaba ofreciéndole su mano derecha y luego la izquierda para que la usara como soporte.

Al jalarla quedaron uno frente al otro y el hecho de estar casi del mismo tamaño no hizo más que hacer estragos en el estómago de Oleana.

—¿Estas bien?

—¿No debería estar preguntando eso yo a usted?

Y le sonrió de una manera menos intensa y segura. Sintió un piquete en su interior.

—No puedo ocultarte nada, ¿cierto Oleana?

—¿Señor presidente? —pero calló al ver como levantaba su mano.

—Déjalo ya. Ya no soy el presidente —y empezó a caminar, pasando por un lado de ella.

—Pero, Rose… —se giró y entonces decidió caminar a su lado— ¿Que hay de la energía de Galar? —miró hacia atrás y nuevamente a él— ¿Qué hay de Eternatus? ¿Estás seguro que Leon y esos mocosos…?

El hombre se giró entonces para verla, ya no con el mismo aire de melancolía que tenía hace unos segundos, sino con una entereza que le conocía demasiado bien y la mirada determinada en la que tanto había creído.

—León es, con justa razón, el campeón de Galar. Por eso lo he escogido para esta tarea. Y si por algún improbable llegara a fallar, estoy seguro que Hop y Gloria pueden ayudarle. Ahora necesito de tu ayuda una última vez.

Ella se sorprendió ante su tono de voz pero, adelantándose a sus réplicas, Rose siguió hablando.

—Has sido no solo mi secretaria, Oleana, sino también mi mano derecha. Lo que sigue no puedo hacerlo sin ti. Así que ¿ayudarías a un pobre hombre soñador una última vez?

Oleanna parpadeó sorprendida. Pero despabiló en ese momento y con una sonrisa en su rostro asintió levemente.

—Por supuesto, señor… es decir Rose.

-.-.-.-.-

—No.

—Oleana, por favor.

—Ya le dije que no.

—Háblame de tu.

—Menos.

El ahora ex-presidente de Macro Cosmos suspiró resignado, pero a Oleana no le interesaba. Antes, cualquier palabra que saliera de sus labios era sagrada; cualquier petición, orden y deseo era una realidad que ella estaba dispuesta a cumplir.

Pero esa no.

—Es necesario.

—Claro que no lo es. Usted no hizo nada ilegal.

—Pero no es ético, Oleana. Y lo sabes.

Se valió de todo su autocontrol para no contestar. Seguía con la cara volteada y mordiéndose los labios para no perder el fino control que había logrado recuperar.

—Entonces yo también debo ir.

—No, no lo harás. Tu sólo seguías mis órdenes.

—¡Las cuales realicé con mucho gusto! —espetó casi en un grito, sorprendiendo a su ex-jefe. Al notar lo que había hecho, se desmoronó en su asiento— disculpeme.

El hombre le sonrió con afecto y se sentó a su lado.

—Siempres he apreciado tu lealtad, Oleana. Entiendo por qué eres así.

—Como dije, lo he hecho con mucho gusto.

—Es por eso que necesito que te quedes.

—Usted no irá a ningún lado.

Rose simplemente se le quedó viendo con obviedad, pero Oleana volvió a voltear la cara.

—Macro Cosmos va a desaparecer.

Oleana ni le contestó. Sabía que si abría la boca no le sería de utilidad al señor presidente.

—Los inversionistas ya saben que el dinero que me confiaron lo invertí sin su autorización en esta investigación, así que posiblemente en estos momentos deben estar planeando mi renuncia. Y será el nuevo presidente quien disuelva la empresa. Los socios que queden rematarán las acciones para poder salvar algo de su dinero.

Oleana apretó los puños, jalando la tela de su falda.

—Pero eso ya lo sabes.

"Sí", pensó aún tensa, con los labios apretados y sintiendo el temblor producto de la impotencia y el coraje. No era como si no hubiera alternativas. Los accionistas sabían que parte del dinero era destinado a la búsqueda de energía renovable para la región. Sólo no estaban enterados de qué tipo de investigación era. Si las cosas hubieran salido bien, ahorita esa bola de parásitos ya estaría celebrado el éxito del presidente Rose. Pero no. Hubo un pequeño (de acuerdo, no tan pequeño) accidente y ahora estaban en esa situación.

Pero lo que a Oleana le daba más coraje y hacía que se le revolviera el estómago era que había manera de reparar el daño; podían hacerse responsables de los gastos de restauración, hacer donaciones, actos de caridad donde el presidente pudiera sonreír a las cámaras con los huérfanos… había soluciones y Rose no parecía querer tomar ni una sola.

—Tienes que comprar Macro Cosmos.

—No.

Oleana ni siquiera lo pensó. Esa respuesta, firme y gélida, no salió de su mente sino de sus entrañas, y de entre sus dientes apretados con tanta seguridad; tanto así que su ahora ex-jefe la miró sorprendido.

—Usted no puede hacerme esto —soltó, sintiendo una vibración en su voz que no le agradaba para nada, pero no podía quedarse callada—. No cuando hemos pasado años construyendo todo esto. No cuando le he dedicado mi vida entera. No puede venir aquí a decirme que se rinde cuando aún es posible salvarlo. Usted no es Rose.

Y cuando al fin levantó la vista para verlo, por primera vez su mirada lucía perdida mientras veía al horizonte. Oleana sintió que se le rompía el corazón al ser testigo de como Rose ya no tenía meta alguna donde posar su mirada.

—Tienes razón, creo que ya no lo soy —una sonrisa suave, cansada y más melancólica apareció. Una que ella no le conocía—. Una niña de 14 años barrió el suelo con ese Rose. El que se levantó es otro hombre —y regresó su mirada a ella—. Uno que se dio cuenta de que lastimó a lo que más amaba por seguir el sueño de un niño.

El sollozo que salió de ella fue uno horrible, de esos que sale en pedazos porque tu cuerpo parece tratar de recordar como se llora después de no hacerlo por mucho tiempo. No vio como Rose le dirigió una de sus raras miradas llenas de afecto, pero sí sintió cuando se le acercó y pasó su brazo por sus hombros. Oyó cuando empezó a hablarle de sus planes; de su último plan, y ella solo asentía cuando era necesario para que supiera que sí lo estaba escuchando y que haría lo que le pidiera. Todo mientras aspiraba ruidosamente por la nariz y las lágrimas arruinaban su maquillaje.

-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Oleana compró Macro Cosmos a un precio infame, sintió unas ganas tremendas de lanzar su Garbodor contra los socios para que se los comiera y quedará claro la clase de basura que eran realmente. Pero el presidente Rose le dejó un encargo y tenía que cumplirlo, preso o no.

—¿Qué es esto?

La expresión de Leon dejaba en claro que esperaba que el folder que ella acaba de poner sobre la mesa le coma la mano en cualquier momento. Oleana pidió a Arceus por paciencia para conseguir una cita (de negocios, gracias) con el ex-campeón; había resultado más difícil de lo que se hubiera imaginado. En especial cuando el susodicho había aprovechado que los fans y los reflectores ahora seguían a la mocosa de Gloria, para así poder viajar fuera de Galar.

Tres meses. Encontrarlo y hacer que se sentara a hablar con ella le tomó tres meses. No lo iba a mandar al demonio nada más porque el tipo parecía tener sólo cabeza para las batallas pokémon y cero atención para todo lo demás.

—Macro Cosmos. O lo que queda de ella —le contestó con la misma neutralidad con la que lo había tratado antes.

—¿Y luego?

Oleana tomó aire. Leon aún no metía la pata; ella aún no le explicaba nada, después de todo.

—Sé que tuviste _desacuerdos_ con el presidente.

—Fue un _poquito_ más que eso.

—Sí bueno, ambos sabemos que no fueron desacuerdos y que tampoco fue poquito. El punto es que, a pesar de todo, Rose confiaba en tí. En tus habilidades, en lo que hacías.

El ex-campeón entrecerró los ojos, pero al menos ya no lucía tan a al defensiva en su postura. Sin embargo, tal vez era mejor mandar al demonio todo la explicación preparada, o al menos parte de ella.

Fue al grano.

—Te vendo la empresa.

—¿QUÉ?

—Su precio es mucho menor que el original. Algo que un ex-campeón invicto por más de una década puede comprar sin hacer un sacrificio enorme.

El chico (porque para ella siempre lo sería) se recuperó y volvió a mirar con sospecha el folder delante de él. Lo tomó, le dio una ojeada rápida y lo regresó a la mesa para revisarlo después.

—¿Y para qué quiero yo Macro Cosmos? No soy empresario Oleana.

—Eras tú, o que los socios la despedazaran y la vendieran por partes.

Él la miró curiosa.

—Rose amaba esta región, así como tu amas luchar en una batalla. Macro Cosmos no fue un capricho suyo solamente, fue su proyecto de vida, su forma de regresarle a Galar todo lo que le había dado… y ya no está. Me dijo que no era justo que algo tan noble fuera manchado por sus acciones —puso sus manos sobre el folder y lo deslizó hacia él—. Es tuya, si la quieres, y para hacer con ella lo que plazcas. Sólo ten éxito donde él falló.

Leon la miró por unos segundos, menos molesto pero con expresión pensativa. Cuando tomó el folder, Oleana sintió como su propio cuerpo se relajaba; cuando el chico al fin se concentró en leerlo, se permitió apoyarse en el respaldo de su asiento.

—Tendré que checar esto con un especialista ¿sabes?

—Adelante.

—No he aceptado.

—Ya sé que no, Leon.

—Entonces nos vemos, Oleana.

—Nos vemos.

-.-.-.-.-

Esa noche Leon le habló a su cuarto de hotel.

Un mes después, la Torre de Batalla estaba abriendo sus puertas en lo que una vez fue Rose Tower.


End file.
